Blood Bound
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: The ex-prince, the murderer. The rebel, the knight. She was bound to protect one, but she would risk her life for the other. And despite the wars going on and choices being made, she childishly hoped she could remain between the two. "Why do things have to be so complicated?" "It's war, what did you expect?" "I dunno, less dying?" Suzaku/Oc/Lelouch


**Hello readers new and old! Thank you for being ever so kind and clicking on the blue link to my story! :D To those of you who know me, I'm digging myself one hell of a pit with all these news stories, but to be honest, I have so many I want to write I can't help it. Code Geass was one of the very first anime I've ever seen, and I love the series to death.**

**:D**

**I do not own Code Geass.**

**Without further ado, I bring to you...**

**A Marshmellowtime Productions...**

* * *

**Blood Bound**

Chapter One: Blood and Oaths

* * *

_The white expanse was blinding._

_Soft hands reached out silently, wide eyes gazing in silent curiosity at the things around her. She didn't know why she was here, but it seemed important somehow._

_Her fair fell down in ripples over her shoulders, messy and unkempt, and dazed eyes stared upwards into nothing._

_Strange... It all felt so nostalgic._

_A single red thread was tied to her hand, her pinky, and it trailed in long ripples around her, a stain of crimson amongst pure white. She gazed at the thin and frail thread, running her fingers along it carefully; afraid it would break if strained._

_She looked around and found her string the only one present, nothing else in this white world except for her and the string._

_Just her..._

* * *

"Will it work?"

Milky eyes, once golden glanced up through thick lashes. The mother regarded the other mother coolly, face impassive as she slid her hands into her robes, bowing her head.

"If their fates are to be, it shall."

Marianne vi Brittania narrowed her eyes the slightest bit, her gentle demeanor tempting to crack in the presence of this impassive woman. She tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her head, tilting her head back as the pale blonde woman came forward to her son.

Lelouch watched with wide eyes—curious eyes as the blind blonde woman, draped in robes and sashes, strode forward with an air of cool. The young boy remained silent, as his mother had asked, and waited as she came to a halt before him. Slender and pale fingers reached out, and Lelouch was tempted to duck away, but he remained still as his mother had asked.

The woman's fingers were cold, icily so as they ghosted down his cheek, and stopped at his chest. Sightless eyes seemed to stare dead into his own as she said nothing, fingers resting on his heart, and Lelouch had the sudden fear that she would take it.

"Synthesia." The young Lelouch withheld a startled jump as the woman before him spoke, porcelain skin glinting in the moonlight shining through the glass windows, casting long shadows along her face. "Come."

_Bells. _The faint tinkle reached the young boy's ears, and Lelouch's eyes were drawn to the figure padding across the marble floors, the long sashes from her waist trailing behind her. The young boy couldn't help but notice how unnatural she appeared, seeming a size to small for the short robes she wore, and she stuck out like a sore thumb. The bell noise had come from the small chain hanging around her neck, a silver bell dangling from the end.

Dusty gray hair tumbled messily past her shoulders, messy bangs kept back by the clips holding it in place. The dark color glinted silver under certain lighting, and the young boy caught eyes of a blue-orange hue, the pale blue irises shading into an orange glow like those of embers. The effect was unsettling, and the young prince was beyond confused as to what this whole process was about, except for the fact that his mother had claimed it was important for his and Nunnally's protection in the future.

"How does this work?" His mother's voice was a comfort as the young girl came to a halt before him, her eyes focused on the floor as she remained silent. _She's my age._

"A blood contract is initiated, and if their fates intertwine, the mark will appear." The pale blonde woman gripped the girl's shoulder as she examined Lelouch. "How old is he?"

"Seven."

"The younger the better, I suppose." The woman's voice was dry, as if this whole ordeal was a bore to her, and she shoved the girl forward, causing her to stumble a bit. "As we have taught you, my daughter. You know how it works."

The mother, Eyla, and her daughter came from a long, dwindling line of people. The hidden tribes were once renowned across the world, enlisted as body guards from people all over the globe. The contract with one of their people was broken only by death, and if you were the match to their bond, they would serve you for the rest of their lives.

Their blood served as a binding, scrambling along the body and figuring out if the fates of the two were meant to be. If so, the brand, unique to each person, would appear on their charge, and the contract would be made, binding them for all eternity.

The ultimate knight.

The girl, Synthesia, froze for a moment, as if startled by the request, but the shocked look in her eyes settled and she raised the pale blue and orange irises to meet Lelouch's violet ones. There was a strange warmth yet distance to them, and Lelouch found himself wondering about this strange girl when she stepped forward so that she was toe to toe with the young boy.

"Your name." She whispered, and Lelouch blinked, glancing to his mother. Marianne nodded and Lelouch turned back to the girl.

"Lelouch vi Britannia." The corners of her lips twitched upwards in a small smile and she bowed her head, reaching forward and taking his hand in hers. Lelouch frowned, puzzled and slightly curious until the girl's mother stepped forward.

The priestess-like woman held out her hand, and Synthesia placed her free hand into hers. Lelouch's eyes widened slightly when he saw the glint of a knife as the mother drew a quick cut along the girl's palm. A trail of crimson appeared and Synthesia held it to her mouth.

"Be good, my son." Lelouch paused at his mother's voice and did as he was told as the girl pulled her hand away and stepped forward.

He didn't know what to expect, but when it happened, he was caught by the distant gentleness of the blue and orange irises, and then the young girl's lips were upon his.

Lelouch's eyes went wide, a surprising reaction from the calm and coolheaded boy. His arms shot up to her shoulders, and Lelouch felt something warm trickle down his throat as she remained pressed to him, not budging. When her lips pulled back from the sudden kiss, Lelouch took a large breath, wiping at his mouth as he quickly staggered backwards, eyes wide.

_T-T-That was... _The young boy felt his cheeks flush a bright red and he opened and closed his mouth, staring at the gently smiling girl before him. _W-What?_

And then there was a searing pain in his chest for the briefest moment, causing Lelouch to let out a cry of surprise as he took a step back, clutching his chest from the sudden burn. His eyes whipped to his mother, who was watching with gentle eyes, the look in her eyes encouraging and confusion rang through him. But there was a cry before him and as the burning disappeared, his eyes grew wide as the girl collapsed before him, clutching at her heart as her eyes screwed shut.

Lelouch bent down to help, but the mother stepped forward, blocking his way to her. Lelouch watched in disbelief as the mother simply watched her daughter squirm on the ground, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she writhed, clutching with small hands onto her chest as she let out a cry of pain.

"_I am yours." _Lelouch flinched; gazing around for the sound of the voice when the girl's cries stopped, and all that was left was labored breathing.

"Are you alright?" His mother was beside him and Lelouch nodded, still confused and dazed as the blonde woman bent forward, pulling down the top of her daughter's robes.

The young boy felt his cheeks flush and his eyes instantly darted away, but the sound of an approving hum left her lips, and they darted back to shyly spot a strange marking below the girl's collar bone.

A crescent moon shape had appeared, intricate patterns weaving through the middle in a dark, ink like pattern. Lelouch watched with fascination as more markings appeared on her skin as if drawn by an invisible hand, and the girl cringed while Eyla watched, silent.

"It should be on the left of his chest then." Lelouch's mother turned him with gentle hands, unbuttoning the top buttons of his night shirt and pulling the collar. Lelouch craned his head down and froze at the sight of the same marking as the girl's on his own chest, mirroring hers.

"Mother, what..." Lelouch started, and his mother offered him a warm smile.

"It's an ancient technique used by these people," His mother explained, leaning down to face him. "They call it imprinting. By doing this, they become bound to one person for the rest of their life, here to protect them for all of theirs. This particular group was said to be wiped off after the war... But it seems a few are left."

"Like a...knight?" Lelouch murmured and his mother nodded, looking pleased. "But why—"

"I wanted to make sure you stay safe." His mother explained, throwing him a wink. "And when I managed to get my hands on them, I couldn't let this pass up. Think of it like...the ultimate bodyguard."

The blonde woman's eyes snapped to his mother and narrowed, but she said nothing as she watched the symbols on her daughter's chest stop, remaining as a crescent moon with a diamond pattern leaving the middle. Her eyes narrowed further and she paused. "It seems it was not complete."

"What do you mean?" Marianne glanced to Eyla, who watched her daughter carefully. "I thought the symbol had to appear—"

"The brand appeared halfway." The woman interrupted. "It is rare, but it happens. It means that her life was not fully entwined with his; there is a life she could take aside from his own—leading to a different bond. But the likelihood of meeting the second half is close to none, and most end up remaining with the first half, the effects remain the same."

"He will be alright then, won't he?" Marianne questioned, her hand clenching gently around Lelouch's shoulder. The other woman stared at her daughter before nodding curtly.

"She is bound to him. The contract is complete. There will be no problem as long as she never meets the other candidate. So long as she is his, she will protect him with her life." Synthesia slowly brought herself upwards, bowing her head as her mother spoke. "Her fate is now yours, Lelouch vi Britannia."

Lelouch frowned and he jumped slightly when soft hands clasped his. He glanced down and Synthesia looked up at him, her eyes gentle as she bowed her head so her lips brushed his hand. Lelouch felt his cheeks flush at the action, but the girl bent to one knee, truly mimicking a knightly pose.

"My blood to yours, I am bound." The words left her lips and left an echo within Lelouch, a strange feeling. "With the brand as our sign, our fates intertwine. My life for yours, I am at your command."

Synthesia glanced up, and in that moment, the two children were all that were there, neither mother existent as blue met violet, and the fates were woven.

"I am yours, Lelouch vi Britannia."

* * *

"Then tell me more." Synthesia glanced up from where she'd been weaving flowers into crowns with Nunnally, the young girl smiling happily as she handed her the new set. Lelouch gazed down at the other girl, his so-called protector, with a curious look of regard, and she inclined her head.

"If you wish, Master Lelouch." It sounded strange, finally saying the words she had always been rehearsed to say. Her mother would frown if she saw her now. _But she's with the mistress, so hah! _"What would you like to know?"

"Don't your...people have a name?"

Synthesia looked thoughtful for a moment. "We have many I'm told. _Arma_. _Caballeros. _Blood Knights, according to your people. In the land where we originate from, we're called Akuma."

"Why are your people used like this?" Lelouch questioned finally, looking satisfied with the question.

"We are to serve the one our fates intertwine with for all their lives." Synthesia frowned for a moment, recalling the history drilled in on those dark mornings, on those rainy days, only a single room needed for there weren't that many children. "It is the price to pay for the power we are given."

"What kind of power?" Lelouch continued, and she felt her lips turn upwards in a small smile.

"The kind to protect you."

"Why aren't there more of you all over? If your power of protecting is so great, you would think every royal has one." Synthesia cocked her head at this, the now eight year old girl pausing.

"Not everyone has a bond." She said finally. "And there _were _more of us, I suppose. But when the war began and people began to die, so did we. The groups left went away to remain in peace, where they would never have to bond with someone."

"How'd my mother find you then?" Lelouch prodded.

"Co...Coin...Coinci..."

"Coincidence."

"Oh. Thank you, Master Lelouch. Coincidence. We were traveling when your mother recognized what we were. Before we realized it, my mother was bound to yours, and I to you."

"And you did so willingly?" Lelouch frowned. Such a submissive group of people was strange, and he wondered why they hadn't been conquered by Britannia yet.

"My people would fight to the death to retain their freedom." Synthesia explained, her fingers weaving through flowers and bringing them together. "But once you are bound, your loyalty lies to your charge alone, there's no question to it. That's why a lot of us are afraid of finding their person."

"How did you feel?"

Synthesia paused, blinking at the question. Lelouch watched her carefully, and Nunnally paused, the flower crowns in her hands hanging from her arms.

"I'm not sure." Synthesia answered, large blue-orange eyes blinking back into violet ones. "But I'm happy I get to be here with you and Lady Nunnally!"

Lelouch faltered, his childish face flushing slightly at her bright smile. The young boy turned his head swiftly, refusing to be warmed by the comment. "I...see."

Synthesia reached out, and with small hands, brought Lelouch's hand to her chest. The young boy frowned, watching curiously as she shut her eyes and laid his hand over her chest. He could feel her heart beating, an off beat flutter on the right side of her chest instead of the usual left. His mother had told him that it happened every now and then, and it didn't change the health, it was simply that her heart was on a side opposite from everyone else.

"As long as I have this mark." Lelouch recalled the black crescent moon, vines weaving around it and a long diamond stretching down the center, inked into both their skins. "I am yours."

"...Lelouch."

"Hmm?" The young girl glanced up, and Lelouch frowned.

"No more master... Just Lelouch is fine."

"Me too!" Nunnally piped up, giggling happily as she set a flower crown on Synthesia's head, the white flowers standing out amongst the gray strands.

_Is that alright? _Synthesia stared at the two for a moment, confused. Her mother had only taught her so much, and she didn't know what to say to something like this.

"_You will obey every order."_

"If you want... Lelouch."

"They're hanging out with the weirdo again!"

The three children turned their heads at the two boys, finely dressed and polished as they grinned, making faces. "The commoner's kids and the weirdo! They're perfect!"

Nunnally frowned, looking down at the flowers in her hands with a confused and sad expression on her face. Lelouch bristled, but kept his head—getting into fights would only bring more trouble to them. He had to show he was the better person. He had more dignity than the both of them combined.

"Say that again!" Lelouch and Nunnally blinked as Synthesia shot up, rolling up the sleeves of her white dress shirt and stomping towards the boys, a crushed flower crown in her hands. "I dare you!"

"Weirdo! Weirdo! Weirdo!"

"Hah!" Before the young prince could intervene, his bodyguard was upon the two nobleman children, shoving one to the ground with a hard push and lunging at the other.

"S-She touched me! How dare you—"

"Try it!" Synthesia spat to the floor at their feet. "You got somethin' to say—say it to my face! O-Or my fist!"

"She's crazy!" The boy on the floor cried, clutching his now bruised nose as he glared up at her. "I'm telling my father—"

"Call him over then!" Synthesia stomped her small foot menacingly towards the boys, eyes ablaze as she chucked a flower crown at the other boy. "It'll be a fair fight!"

The orange tint to her blue eyes seemed to grow in color, becoming more prominent as her anger grew. She felt an odd burning sensation in her chest, but shoved it aside—these kids were jerks!

"F-Freak!" Synthesia recoiled, a rock striking her cheek. But when she turned to return the favor, the two boys were scrambling off, crying out for their mothers as they turned tail and ran.

Standing her ground, Synthesia waited till they were out of sight before snorting. The young girl spat onto the floor and wiped her mouth, just as her brother had done, and walked over to the two children. "I'll get 'em next time—"

"There won't be a next time!" Lelouch exclaimed, and Synthesia froze, instantly bowing down under Lelouch's voice, the command clear. "Don't be a dolt! That's what they want—it looks bad on us if you get into fights like that."

"Sorry, Master Lelouch, Lady Nunnally." The gray haired girl lowered her head. Blue-orange eyes flickered and she bit her lower lip, chewing on it gently as she realized the extent of her actions. Her mother would have her head for acting so out of line.

"_Silent. Unheard. That is what we are. You are to be barely noticed, a mere shadow to them."_

Softly, awkwardly, a smooth hand laid itself upon her head and Synthesia froze, staring with wide eyes at the ground before her. Lelouch looked away from her, frowning as he patted her head. "Now you know. What's done is done."

The prince turned his back on her and Synthesia felt her hands go to her head, stunned by the action as Lelouch coughed. "Besides, it's not like they didn't deserve it..."

"_You should feel nothing."_

Synthesia's eyes brightened and a grin split her lips, a warm feeling she'd never felt before splitting her chest. The young girl raised her head and clasped Nunnally's hand in her own, following after Lelouch.

"_It only gets in the way."_

* * *

_Marianne vi Britannia is dead._

The large double doors to the room swung shut. The whispers, hushed and swarming began buzzing in my head as Lelouch paced the room.

_Murdered by terrorists._

I felt his emotions in turmoil—an affect of the bond. Whenever his emotions were poring over, they flowed into me. I rolled the rusted bell between my fingers, relishing in the soft coolness of the metal at my neck. Lelouch's emotions were a storm; fear, confusion, sadness...

_Anger._

"How dare they—how dare they!" Lelouch hissed, his eyes pooling in anger as he shoved his shirt open, breaking the tight collar at the top. The nine year old prince paced the room, working up a storm to match his emotions. The same feeling threatened to overtake me, but I shoved it aside, pushing the calm over them, as my mother had taught me.

But Marianne had been a kind woman, fearless and wonderful. She'd willingly accepted me into her family despite the fact that our only relationship was because I was bound to her son. But she'd treated me well and acted as if she were my own mother.

"_That guard dog of hers—the foreign one, she's dead as well."_

That's right.

To be bonded was an act that entwined your life to the others. Never to be broken except by death. If we were to die, our charges would live on. If they were to die, we would die as well.

It was an unbreakable chain.

A strange feeling filled me—no, it wasn't strange, I'd felt it before. Mother had always taught me how to push it aside, cast it away. Emotions were chains we must break to be able to fully protect our charges. There should be nothing to tie us down.

I felt tears pull in my eyes and I wanted to curl up and cry in frustration—what did I do? Why did I have to go through this? She was no real mother, she'd told me so herself. To her, I was but another burden to teach and bring into the world of imprinting.

I still loved her like a mother.

_She's gone._

My lips trembled and I felt my shoulders shake. I quickly wiped at the tears gathering in my eyes and swallowed the sobs, clutching to the bell for a moment more before I moved towards the bed in the center of the room.

Wires and machines of the highest degree were placed by the bedside. My legs shook as I neared the bed, and the urge to cry became insistent as Nunnally's motionless form came into view, a blanket pulled up to her neck to keep her warm as the monitors around her beeped. The soft smiles and kind eyes flared through my mind as I kneeled beside the bed, bringing one of the small hands into my own as Lelouch's pacing drew to a halt.

She would never walk again. Her eyes would remain shut.

_But she was still alive. _I grit my teeth, small hands trembling as I cursed the reason for this—the person responsible. Related to my charge or not, they held no place in my heart except to be hated. Lelouch was suddenly beside me, leaning over and shaking as he gazed at Nunnally's sleeping form.

"How dare he..." Lelouch said, rage and pain mixed into his voice, an emotion that should never be felt at such a young age. "He can't get away with this—never. I won't let him."

_If I had been... _I gripped Nunnally's hand tighter. _But I had to be with Lelouch... No, I should've made sure she was okay too... dang it!_

"It's not your fault, Syn." I froze as Lelouch's hands cupped over mine, gripping Nunnally's. "It's _his_."

"Forgive me, Lelouch." If it were my mother an act like this would have resulted in a beating. But she was bound to Marianne, and Lelouch's mother was dead. "I-I've failed—"

"I'm still alive and breathing." Lelouch reminded, his eyes hardened as his grip tightened. "Your job is to protect me, and I'm still fine."

"But Nunnally isn't," I whispered, tears finally leaking past my eyes and streaming down my face. I wanted to tilt my head up and cry my heart out—I'm just a kid—_we_, were just kids, I wanted to say. _Why do I have to go through this?_

"But she's alive." Lelouch's voice was like steel and I paused, refusing to let any sobs escape as tears continued to fall, dripping onto the stainless bed sheets. "And she'll be awake before we leave."

"...leave?" Blue eyes tinted orange shot up, and I stared at Lelouch questioningly. "Lelouch—"

"He's sending us away." Lelouch's eyes narrowed and his grip became painfully tight. I watched him carefully, silently, and violet eyes met mine. "To Japan."

I felt a flicker of surprise at the mention of the place I'd been born. My mother and I hadn't stayed there long, despite it being the origin of our kind, many of us left, scattering across the globe.

Lelouch turned to me then, violet eyes shaking with a collision of emotions as he struggled to keep himself together. "You don't have to come. You no longer have to serve us if you wish—"

"Don't be silly." Lelouch paused and I reached over, clasping my hands around one of his. My eyes lowered to the floor and a small smile touched my lips as I brought his hand to my lips. "I would never leave you."

Despite not knowing the fates ahead, the lives planned out for us, the promise made that day seemed like simple words uttered by a child. Blue eyes met violet and the words that left my lips were a vow I would follow my whole life.

"I will follow you wherever you go."

* * *

_2009, Japan._

"A shrine?" Nunnally's voice sounded surprised, curious as she clung to Lelouch's shoulders.

Cicadas were alive in the trees and birds were chirping all about us. A breeze whistled by, rustling the leaves and flicking strands of gray hair into my face. I walked side by side with Lelouch, lifting one foot after the other up the long stairway that led to the Kururugi Shrine—our new home after Lelouch's father had sent us away.

The sky was blue, the sun shining down, overall a wrongly beautiful day today. The air tempted anyone to be in joyful spirits, to run about and be lively. But so long as they were here, in the open, I couldn't feel myself relax.

I wouldn't let either of them get hurt.

"It's like a Japanese church," Lelouch explained, and a faint smile touched my lips at the Britannia's idea.

"They're hundreds of them all over," I added, fixing the bags with our few belongings over my shoulders. Lelouch had refused to allow me to carry Nunnally any further, claiming it disgraced him as a brother, and I knew he wouldn't accept the Japanese's help. "With different gods and spirits to worship."

Violet eyes flicked to me in appreciation and I flashed Lelouch a bright grin. Nunnally let out a sound of surprise. "So in Japan... the king is like the Pope then?"

"No... Japan has a prime minister." Lelouch panted. "They vote for him. The Kururugi household... just happens to be... a shrine. There's no special... reason for it."

"Are you alright Lelouch?" Nunnally questioned, sounding worried as her grip on Lelouch's shoulders tightened. "It seems like an awfully long stairway..."

"It's nothing." Lelouch smiled, despite the fact that Nunnally couldn't see it. I glanced up and found that we were almost to the top, and nudged Lelouch slightly, shifting our bags over my shoulder. "Right, Syn?"

"Hardly even a few steps." I agreed, giving Nunnally a pat on the head. "Lelouch is just out of shape!"

"Not everyone... has as much...energy..." Lelouch cast me a half hearted glare and I grinned impishly. "As you..."

Nunnally giggled softly and I felt my mood instantly brighten as we reached the top of the stairway. Several men came over and one slid a wheelchair towards us. Lelouch's face remained cool as he turned, and I helped him lower Nunnally into the seat as she gazed about curiously, eyes shut.

One man talked to the other and I felt my eyes narrow as they nodded, turning back towards us. "You'll be staying over there. Some blankets will be brought over later as well as other necessities."

Lelouch said nothing, turning Nunnally's wheelchair around and pushing it off in the direction the men had pointed us towards. Their eyes landed on the sword at my side and I said nothing, turning around and following at Lelouch's heels.

Another breeze blew by, bringing with it the sound of wind chimes. The bell on my necklace jingled lightly in echo and I rubbed it gently between my fingers, the short bit of hair that went a little past my shoulders pulled in a ponytail. Stubborn fringes and bangs refused to be pulled back and fell messily across my face, and though Lelouch had scolded me on appearance, he hadn't pushed any clips on me like my mother had.

Lelouch finally came to a slow halt at the building before us. I let my gaze travel upwards and blinked at the old storehouse, walls slightly cracked and the wooden roof looked sturdy enough to hold, but I'd bet money on it that it would leak when rain came.

It seemed it hadn't been used for awhile, except for storing some old items. Comparing to the palace I'd lived in the past few years, it was a huge change. But comparing to how I lived, moving from place to place with my mother before, this was normal.

I glanced over to Lelouch and smiled softly at his stunned expression, my heart clenching slightly as the boy realized the extent of our welcome here. _If there was any. _His hands tightened on the bars of Nunnally's wheelchair and he ground his teeth.

I took a few steps forward, using my shoulder to shove the two wooden doors open. With a resounding creak they swung open. I turned my head about, examining the place that would serve as our home for now.

"Lelouch? Synthesia? Are we there yet?" Nunnally questioned, and I paused as Lelouch swallowed.

"Uh...y-yeah."

"So tell me about it." Nunnally's face broke out into a smile, and my eyes softened as I walked over to the girl, standing beside her and Lelouch. "What does it look like—our new home."

"It's really nice!" Lelouch replied immediately, and I let out a low whistle in agreement, gazing about at the dusted wooden walls, and the various items scattered about, stuffed in forgotten boxes and pushed off to the side.

"It's beautiful, Nunnally." I murmured, entwining one of my hands with hers as I grinned. "Huge!"

"The walls are as white as snow, and... there's a picture window with flowers all around it!" Lelouch added, and Nunnally let out a gasp of surprise.

"It sounds like Euphie's room! Is it like that?"

"Yeah," Lelouch's smile faltered before becoming brighter, and I felt a surge of pride towards the boy. "It's a little small, but it'll be fine for the three of us."

There was a shift and I tensed, stepping in front of Nunnally and Lelouch, eyes narrowing towards the shadows of the store house. Lelouch tensed and stood beside Nunnally. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Don't talk like you're so big." My ears pricked at the new voice, young, a boy's voice. And sure enough, a young boy stepped out from the shadows, looking to be about Lelouch's and my age, if not the same. Soft, tousled chocolate brown locks framed his face, and eyes like moss or emeralds glared back at us, hard and cold.

I frowned, slightly relieved that it wasn't an adult out to kill us, but still wary, for after all that'd happened, you could never be to sure anymore. The look on his face was enough to kill though, and I rocked back on my heels, eyeing this new boy curiously as Lelouch's eyes narrowed.

The boy's eyes hardened like chips of ice. "This was my place a long time before you ever came here."

"Your place?" Lelouch echoed, his brows furrowing slightly in confusion, and the other boy's eyes narrowed.

"That's right. You Britannians have a lot of nerve." He spat. "You think you can just come here and take over Japan?"

_Another kid who cares about politics... _I felt a sigh of disappointment leave my lips. _How come no one wants to just go outside and play in the mud or jump in puddles anymore?_

"Japan takes over other countries too." Lelouch argued, his eyes narrowing at the direct accusation. "You do it secretly with money and financial control."

The boy recoiled, as if struck, and he blinked, glancing down. "Well, I..."

"There's not much difference between Japan and Britannia at all."

"That's a lie!" My eyes snapped back to him and I tensed, shoulders stiffening as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oh, yeah?" Lelouch challenged, taking a step towards the boy. "Try asking your father about it!"

_His father? _My eyes widened and I glanced back to the boy. _Then is he..._

"You lie about everything!" He snapped back. "The walls white as snow—"

Nunnally flinched and my hands balled into fists, anger filling me to the brim as I glared hard at the boy.

"—there's no picture window at all!"

"Stop it!" Lelouch cried, and before I could react, he was charging past me and at the boy, swinging his arm back for a hit.

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to call him back, but the ex-prince was already too close. Instead of landing a hit, the other boy snapped forward, ducking Lelouch's wild swing and hitting him in the face with his own. I winced instinctively, feeling a sharp pain sear across my cheek as Lelouch toppled to the ground, on his hands and knees.

Nunnally whimpered and my eyes grew wide as the boy drew his foot back, hitting Lelouch in the stomach. "How do you like that you Brit—"

I surged forward, letting out a cry of anger as I tackled the other boy to the ground. His eyes widened at the sudden move and his back hit the ground with me on top. Anger filled me and I struck out, my fist colliding with his cheek. I didn't even bother to find a form, rage filling me at the fact that this kid had the nerve to hit Lelouch—my _friend_, and think he could get away with it—

I let out a sharp breath as his arm swung upwards, knocking me in the chin. I felt my teeth clack together and he shoved me off, tackling me around and swinging his fists out. I let out the fiercest battle cry a nine-year-old could muster and toppled him over again, striking out blindly.

"You jerk!" I ground out, my hand was pulling at his cheek and he had a fist of my hair. "You wanna fight?"

"What is this?" He spat, striking out and catching me in the side.

A few punches were blocked, and a few made contact, but as a punch landed on my stomach I realized that this boy actually knew what he was doing when it came to fighting—he was experienced.

_But so am I! _I rolled from the punch and charged at him. His eyes narrowed and he stepped to the side, turning around and jerking his elbow to my back. I froze, feeling my knees crumple as he followed the jab with a kick and knocked me to the floor.

Spitting to the floor I whirled around, grabbing his foot and yanking it out from under him. His eyes widened and he fell back, mossy eyes snapping to me in anger as he lunged for me as well.

_He fights pretty good. _I winced as a punch landed on my cheek, and I caught Lelouch struggling to stand as he clutched his stomach, eyes wide. _Really good._

"Syn!" My punch faltered and the boy lunged, pinning me to the ground.

_But... _I sucked in a breath and he clutched my collar, pulling me towards him as he brought his arm back for a punch.

_I was trained to kill._

Using the fact that he was already pulling me closer, I surged upwards with the movement. His eyes widened as he realized his mistake and I snapped my head forward, head butting him.

He let out a cry of pain and fell back, clutching his head with one hand as he propped himself up with the other, glaring at me with one eye. My hand shot out and I gripped the collar of his robe and jerking him forward so we were face to face.

"You fought dirty!" He spat, and I glared back stubbornly, pinning him to the ground.

"Never said it was fair." I answered, and his eyes widened before narrowing in disgust.

"Typical Britannian—"

"You attacked my friend 'irst." I panted heavily, worn out and tired from the fight, and my cheek was swelling up, making me talk funny. Back in Britannia, all those noble kids couldn't even lift a finger aside from Schneizel. This kid on the other hand could actually fight. "What was I supposed to do, let you beat him up?"

His eyes widened before he settled for a stubborn glare, which I gladly returned as I kept him pinned to the ground. My knuckles were bleeding from the constant punches, and my cheek was starting to swell, bruises promising to show up in the morning.

He moved to get out and I tensed, ready to fight again when Nunnally's voice spoke out, causing me to freeze. "Stop it, please! Stop hurting them! I don't know who you are but I'll do anything! Stop hurting them!"

My eyes widened and Lelouch was gazing at me worriedly, his hand on his stomach. But the boy beneath me had frozen stiff, eyes wide as he gazed at Nunnally. "You... Wait a minute... Are you blind?"

"Yes." Nunnally whimpered, sounding pained and scared. "So you don't have to worry about me. I can't do anything. I can't fight. I can't run away—so please!"

A look of shock overcame his features and I felt my shoulders relax as he shook beneath me, eyes wide. "You mean..."

I let out a breath of surprise as he shoved me off, standing up with wide eyes, a look of horror on his face as he seemed to realize what it was he'd done. "I-I'm sorry!"

He shot out of the storehouse without another word, tearing out of the place as if it were on fire. I gazed after him curiously, still mildly angry that he had dared to hurt Lelouch and been so mean to Nunnally, but there was something about him I couldn't put my finger on.

...Ah, who cares? I hate thinking too much...

"Lelouch? Synthesia? Are you alright?" Nunnally sounded frightened and worried and I blinked, wiping at my mouth and spitting out a wad of saliva. Lelouch ran towards me, his eyes screaming the worry and words he wanted to lecture me with, but with Nunnally around, it was clear he wasn't going to say anything.

Yet.

"Yeah." Lelouch clutched his stomach, but his hand was feeling the bruise at my cheek. "He didn't hurt me too bad..."

Hushing his voice he brought my face closer to his, examining the bruises that were going to form. "Are you stupid? What did I say about jumping into fights like that? You could've got hurt!"

"Better me than you." I murmured, eyes shining as I smiled at Lelouch. "I'm supposed to look after you, remember?"

"Synthesia?"

"Ah, he fought like Euphie." I grinned sheepishly at Lelouch, despite the obvious lie—this guy could give me a run for my money. "He only got a few lucky hits."

"Oh... That's good. There was so much noise and I was worried..." Nunnally trailed off and I felt my eyes soften as Lelouch stood, beginning to search the storehouse for items that could patch me up. "Who was that? I think it was a boy's voice..."

"I think we just met Suzaku Kururugi." Lelouch answered from the back of the store room and I sniffed, my cheek swelling up. _Guess my hunch was right..._

Sunlight streamed through cracks of wood and I blinked up at the ceiling, feeling the sores and aches take over my body.

That was one way of saying hello.

* * *

"_Don't you dare move from that spot, alright? I'll be back in a little bit. Nunnally and I have to meet Minister Kururugi."_

"At least let me tag along..." I tugged at the washed cloth Lelouch had found and used to tie up the scrapes on my arm. _Then again, I probably wouldn't make the best first appearance... _"If that's his son what's the dad like?"

There was the shifting noise of sandals on the ground and I stiffened, lowering my eyes from the evening sky to the figure before me. I blinked once, twice, thrice, at the familiar chocolate brown hair and emerald moss eyes, and paused.

"You!" I shot up instantly, but the action made me whimper a bit as my knees buckled from the pain. Pride refusing to let me show weakness in front of this kid I narrowed my eyes and squared my shoulders, despite the fact that he was clearly taller. "Whadda you want? If it's another butt kicking, you'll have to make an appointment!"

Suzaku Kururugi said nothing, eyes staring hard at the floor in front of him. I kept my glare for a moment before losing interest, blinking at him in confusion as I lowered my fists. "What's wrong? You scared or somethin'?"

"As if!" Suzaku snapped, and then he bit his lower lip, fists clenching at his sides as I blinked at him curiously.

There was a moment of silence before I warily sat down again, tightening the cloth around my arms and knuckles. Figuring that this kid wasn't right in the head, I let him be and wondered if Lelouch would get mad if I explored a little.

"That..." I glanced back when he spoke up, head still turned away from me. "That rag won't do much... H-Here!"

My hands shot out when a bundle was thrown my way. I stared owlishly at the cloth wrapped bundle in my hands, slightly heavy and a bit soft as well. There was a moment of silence before I glanced back up. "There's nothing bad in here right?"

"I'm not trying to poison you." Suzaku ground out, clenching his fists, more quietly he muttered. "Typical Britannians..."

_Wonder what he would think when he finds out I'm not Britannian. _I said nothing and pulled open the bundle, eyes widening in surprise at the medical supplies and ointments that unfolded before me. Suzaku's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he rubbed the back of his head. "They'll help the bruises... And the ointment stings a bit but it makes it heal faster."

I stared at the supplies for a moment before blinking curiously at Suzaku. "Is this your way of saying sorry?"

Suzaku staggered and said nothing, cheeks flushing even darker and I realized this kid was as stubborn as Lelouch. The corner of my lips twitched upwards. "It would only be a pain if something happened to you guys—"

"Thanks."

Suzaku reeled back in surprise as I grinned at him, despite how funny it must have looked with one of my cheeks puffed up. But to my secret satisfaction, there were several bruises on his arm and he had a black eye.

"I'm... Sorry. About what I said to her." Suzaku added silently, and I gazed at him a moment.

"I don't really forgive you." I admitted, and he shot up in surprise, a look of slight irritation on his face. He looked as if he wanted to argue but he suddenly settled down, glancing away.

"But," I felt my nose scrunch up at the idea and I let out a tired sigh. "I guess I can call a truce for now."

Suzaku frowned and I grinned, eyes glinting ember in the fading light as I held a fist up. "Besides, if you try anything again, I can just beat you up!"

"You just got lucky!"

"Nuh uh."

"You fought dirty!"

"Never said it had to be fair."

"That's underhanded!"

"You hit first."

"Not at you!"

"I think you just don't like the fact that you got beat by a girl."

"I don't care—wait, a g-g-girl? You're a girl?"

"Man, you're rude _and _dumb, huh?"

"I don't want to hear this from you!"

* * *

"_Huh."_

_Wide eyes grew curious as she reached forward, red thread shifting on her pinky as she clasped the two other threads in her hands gently. She gazed at them for a moment, one black, one white. Several threads were tied to both ends, different colors attaching to them both._

_Different lives centered around two single people._

_A small smile touched her lips and she did the only thing reasonable. She brought the strings closer and lifted them up and around, making loops here and there. When she was done she leaned back and examined her handiwork._

_The black and white threads were now entwined firmly with each other. She grinned proudly, happy to see that despite few loose ends, they were tightly woven_

_She hesitated though as something grew heavy on her hand. Glancing down, her eyes grew wide as she realized somewhere along the way, they strings had wrapped around her red one._

_She lifted her pinky up experimentally and her eyes softened when the strings followed suit, tied to her own string tightly. She gave them a tug, hoping they would come loose, but when she pulled, hers came along as well._

"_Oh, well..." She'd worry about it later._

_And so, the fates were woven together._

* * *

**This one is probably one of my longest first chapters, but none the less, I hope you all enjoyed! :D It's going to be fun finally being able to write for this anime, and I look forward to doing my best with the characters.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading, and it'd be wonderful to see and suggestions or comments you may have.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
